Atlanteen
(Disclaimer: The Mythological lore is not based on fact rather was created from the mind of Freeman23 to explain hypothetical speculation of Atlanteen & Lumerian mythology.) All gods beneath Zenos and Kalos are names found in the Greek Alphabet. Orgins Before there was nothing there was Zenos and Kalos, timeless and infinite, with no known orgin and no affirmed end. Powerful without end but what defined power, and when they defined it what became of it? They needed to create something to be defined within. Thus they sired children five in total. From there the children choose what they wanted to be. But two brothers were contested against one another for ability to create life, because neither wanted to be the destruction of life and all else. So they drew straws and the youngest cheated by having all the straws save one be long, and he took the long and became the Personfication of Creation, the Alpha, while his eldest brother became The end of all things Destruction, the Omega. Their other siblings there sister became the Beta, the personfication of Matter, and the Gamma, the personfication energy. Their other brother then became the Delta, the personfication of the cosmos and with his first breath with that power the cosmos came into being. Creation The Gamma and the Beta sisters together strung the planets and stars into postion and drew them upon the fabric of the cosmos. The Alpha then create the first living things but was disasfied with mere bacteria and called for their destruction. Over the course of trillions of do overs Earth finally came into being, this time however The Alpha, the Delta and the Omega would each create the sentient life forms who would inhabit and the Omega suggested that the creations before should inhabit the earth as well just not as the sentient ones. And it was so. Three human species emerged. The first that has existed the longest and in the greatest number Humanity Homo sapiens, was created and filled the earth but they learned a great deal slower snd were not has hardy as the other two. The second Species of Human were the Omega's creation, they who became known as the Luemerians were extremely tough and honor bound. Powerful and well built they stood proudly and loomed over mankind as did giants of the old had. However being fathered by destruction they grew to become heavily war centered and dreamed of conquest of earth and all reality. With the Gamma aiding them as she did with the Atlanteens a great war would come that would be clashed between Atlantis and Lumeria causing the first destruction of the world. The Third Species resemebled humanity in many ways, they differed in their ability to learn though, they would treasure the ability to use diplomacy and trade with other nations, howevewr early life for them would be hard as they would be looked at differently for their different approach at learning and behavior. In time though they surpassed other cultures in both technology and cultural advancment earning itself a legend among cultures of the world. They too would play a part in the first destruction of the world. The War Earth's two largest empires were soon to be at war, Zenos the father and the personfication of evil came down and took possesion of a Leumarian King known as Shao. Possesed Shao began to attack and devastate territories of the Atlanteens. Over the next three and half years war directly between the two most powerful nations of the world took place. Leumaria was eventually destroyed but not is enemies and when Atlantis fell the remaining soldiers fought to death against the Leumarian forces a the island of chixiliclub. There to end the war and allow demigods to finally be more than just leaders of nations but hero;s who could differ from normal men, the Omega granted his son as share of his power. The result vaporised Shao and his forces. The men of atlantis who surived were given long life to be able to reedcuate the survivng world, and before the gods departed they established central origin for every nation so that they could have their own pantheon of gods. Then they departed but not before imprisoning their father below the chaos beneathe the earth. Throwing him into the great seal that Atlantis and Leumeria had once made to power the earth and all nations they sealed the great seal each with their powers on each lock of the seal was inscribed the words, Only when fate is broken can we be released and with it our father as well. Kalos herself embedded each of her children in statues of themselves so that they would reemerge when a prophcy has been broken. So that they can right it to stop their father from being released. Their mother then became a woman who would wander the earth trying to seek out surviors of Atlantis and Leumaria and help them survive in the new world that she restored when she surfaced from the the earth. The Gods in Short Description '''Zenos: '''is the father of the gods of Atlantis and Leumaria. He is the personfication of Evil and unrestrained destruction and death. Hrepresent all kinds of evil but is best represented by evil that betrays. As such many such leaders of the world who had once seemed good and the perfect rulers often turn out ot be come literal nightmares. He constantly growing in power as every evil action or thought strengthens him and anyone who dies being evil add to his power evermore. He is currently sealed in the Great Seal of Atlantis and Leumaria located beyond the duat, deeper than tartarus so deep that the sea of chaos is the sky above the lock. '''Kalos: '''is the mother of the gods of Atlantis and Leumaria. She is the personfication of all things good and selflessness. She is the protector who protects without causing death, and is thereby incapable of harming another.L:ike her husband she gain stronger over time through the thoughts actions of those who personify what she stands for. However unlike her husband it would seem that mankind has not given her the upperhand against her husband. the funny paradox is how they stick by each other despite their difference in personfications. Opposites really do attract. '''The Alpha: '''the alpha is the youngest of the major children and the leader of the gods. He is the personfication of creation. However because of the lack of gods, he is also the god of other things if not the personfication of such. He is the god of lack of foresight, judgement, heckling, leadership and cheaters. in many ways he shouldn't be the leader of the gods and does not play the part well and is constantly trying to steal his bretherns power for himself. Children of the Alpha tend to have extreme power hungry cravings and are often tempted to get power by any means nessesscary. '''The Beta: '''the Beta is the eldest of the female major gods. She is the personfication of matter, and thus is also the god of materialistic possesions as well as beauty and love. Her children have a great mind for manipulation matter and of the fabric of space. Orginally before the changing of what demigod means her children like the other gods were technically no different than ordinary man other than they were descendants of gods and made great leaders, were forced to use technology to accomplish their parents feats. Beta children have a tendency to want to change the appearance of their enviorment. '''The Gamma: '''the Gamma is the youngest of the major gods who are female. She is the personfication of Energy, technology, and achievement. Unlike her sister, she is a more quiet and although beautful lacks the same irrestiabilty or sister has. She is also quieter and often refrains from speakign about certain knowledge to protect younger races from being unable to mature into that technology or knowledge. ( She is basically Athena with more softer traits stuff that people would find less confrontational) '''The Delta: '''the middle child of the major gods and the personfication of the cosmos. He is also the god of travel, arts, sciences, learning, patience, Sci-fi and fantasy, aliens, and numerous others. Unlike the rest of the family he is largely considered the oddity, especially by the fact that unlike his brethern he was still able to activly exist in the world after the war. At some point he became god of an Airline named after him, and thus uses that airline branch to provide special help to demigods across the world. All Expense paid. He is also the only known god to not live in New York City and not on Olympus. He enjoys hiding in plain sight and enjoys occasional compnay despite also being lord of messiness. As he rarely ever cleans up his apartment. He is almost always seen from afar on a couch while watching a very oversized television screen that can be seen hovering without support. When looking for him, just ask a nearby pizza place for who orders the most pizza. '''The Omega: '''undoubtably the most powerful of the major gods minus for his father. The Omega is the envietiable end of everything, and throughly hates his job. Unlike all the other gods though who are forced to stay away from their children while they grow up, the Omega is the only known god to never cheat on his wife nor ever have an affair. He sticks with his family till they grow old and die, before moving on. His children are unbelievably powerful and can often change the fate of human history. Category:Freeman23 Category:Gods